Tumor Markers (or Biomarkers)
Tumor markers are substances that can be produced by tumor cells or by other cells of the body in response to cancer. In particular, a protein biomarker is either a single protein or a panel of different proteins that could be used to unambiguously distinguish a disease state. Ideally, a biomarker would have both a high specificity and sensitivity, being represented in a significant percentage of the cases of given disease and not in healthy state.
Biomarkers can be identified in different biological samples, like tissue biopsies or preferably biological fluids (saliva, urine, blood-derivatives and other body fluids), whose collection does not necessitate invasive treatments. Tumor marker levels may be categorized in three major classes on the basis of their clinical use. Diagnostic markers can be used in the detection and diagnosis of cancer. Prognostics markers are indicative of specific outcomes of the disease and can be used to define predictive models that allow the clinicians to predict the likely prognosis of the disease at time of diagnosis. Moreover, prognosis markers are helpful to monitor the patient response to a drug therapy and facilitate a more personalized patient management. A decrease or return to a normal level may indicate that the cancer is responding to therapy, whereas an increase may indicate that the cancer is not responding. After treatment has ended, tumor marker levels may be used to check for recurrence of the tumor. Finally, therapeutic markers can be used to develop tumor-specific drugs or affinity ligand (i.e. antibodies) for a prophylactic intervention.
Currently, although an abnormal tumor marker level may suggest cancer, this alone is usually not enough to accurately diagnose cancer and their measurement in body fluids is frequently combined with other tests, such as a biopsy and radioscopic examination. Frequently, tumor marker levels are not altered in all of people with a certain cancer disease, especially if the cancer is at early stage. Some tumor marker levels can also be altered in patients with noncancerous conditions. Most biomarkers commonly used in clinical practice do not reach a sufficiently high level of specificity and sensitivity to unambiguously distinguish a tumor from a normal state.
To date the number of markers that are expressed abnormally is limited to certain types/subtypes of cancer, some of which are also found in other diseases. (www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/factsheet).
For example, prostate-specific antigen (PSA) levels are often used to screen men for prostate cancer, but this is controversial since elevated PSA levels can be caused by both prostate cancer or benign conditions, and most men with elevated PSA levels turn out not to have prostate cancer.
Another tumor marker, Cancer Antigen 125, (CA 125), is sometimes used to screen women who have an increased risk for ovarian cancer. Scientists are studying whether measurement of CA 125, along with other tests and exams, is useful to find ovarian cancer before symptoms develop. So far, CA 125 measurement is not sensitive or specific enough to be used to screen all women for ovarian cancer. Mostly, CA 125 is used to monitor response to treatment and check for recurrence in women with ovarian cancer. Finally, human epidermal growth factor receptor (HER2) is a marker protein overproduced in about 20% of breast cancers, whose expression is typically associated with more aggressive and recurrent tumors of this class.
Routine Screening Test for Tumor Diagnosis
Screening tests are a way of detecting cancer early, before there are any symptoms. For a screening test to be helpful, it should have high sensitivity and specificity. Sensitivity refers to the test's ability to identify people who have the disease. Specificity refers to the test's ability to identify people who do not have the disease. Different molecular biology approaches such as analysis of DNA sequencing, small nucleotide polymorphisms, in situ hybridization and whole transcriptional profile analysis have done remarkable progresses to discriminate a tumor state from a normal state and are accelerating the knowledge process in the tumor field. However so far different reasons are delaying their use in the common clinical practice, including the higher analysis complexity and their expense. Other diagnosis tools whose application is increasing in clinics include in situ hybridization and gene sequencing.
Currently, Immuno-HistoChemistry (IHC), a technique that allows the detection of proteins expressed in tissues and cells using specific antibodies, is the most commonly used method for the clinical diagnosis of tumor samples. This technique enables the analysis of cell morphology and the classification of tissue samples on the basis of their immunoreactivity. However, at present, IHC can be used in clinical practice to detect cancerous cells of tumor types for which protein markers and specific antibodies are available. In this context, the identification of a large panel of markers for the most frequent cancer classes would have a great impact in the clinical diagnosis of the disease.
Anti-Cancer Therapies
In the last decades, an overwhelming number of studies remarkably contributed to the comprehension of the molecular mechanisms leading to cancer. However, this scientific progress in the molecular oncology field has not been paralleled by a comparable progress in cancer diagnosis and therapy. Surgery and/or radiotherapy are the still the main modality of local treatment of cancer in the majority of patients. However, these treatments are effective only at initial phases of the disease and in particular for solid tumors of epithelial origin, as is the case of colon, lung, breast, prostate and others, while they are not effective for distant recurrence of the disease. In some tumor classes, chemotherapy treatments have been developed, which generally relies on drugs, hormones and antibodies, targeting specific biological processes used by cancers to grow and spread. However, so far many cancer therapies had limited efficacy due to severity of side effects and overall toxicity. Indeed, a major effort in cancer therapy is the development of treatments able to target specifically tumor cells causing limited damages to surrounding normal cells thereby decreasing adverse side effects. Recent developments in cancer therapy in this direction are encouraging, indicating that in some cases a cancer specific therapy is feasible. In particular, the development and commercialization of humanized monoclonal antibodies that recognize specifically tumor-associated markers and promote the elimination of cancer is one of the most promising solution that appears to be an extremely favorable market opportunity for pharmaceutical companies. However, at present the number of therapeutic antibodies available on the market or under clinical studies is very limited and restricted to specific cancer classes. So far licensed monoclonal antibodies currently used in clinics for the therapy of specific tumor classes, show only a partial efficacy and are frequently associated with chemotherapies to increase their therapeutic effect. Administration of Trastuzumab (Herceptin), a commercial monoclonal antibody targeting HER2, a protein overproduced in about 20% of breast cancers, in conjunction with Taxol adjuvant chemotherapy induces tumor remission in about 42% of the cases. Bevacizumab (Avastin) and Cetuximab (Erbitux) are two monoclonal antibodies recently licensed for use in humans, targeting the endothelial and epithelial growth factors respectively that, combined with adjuvant chemotherapy, proved to be effective against different tumor diseases. Bevacizumab proved to be effective in prolonging the life of patients with metastatic colorectal, breast and lung cancers. Cetuximab demonstrated efficacy in patients with tumor types refractory to standard chemotherapeutic treatments (Adams G. P. and Weiner L. M. (2005) Monoclonal antibody therapy cancer. Nat. Biotechnol. 23:1147-57).
In summary, available screening tests for tumor diagnosis are uncomfortable or invasive and this sometimes limits their applications. Moreover tumor markers available today have a limited utility in clinics due to either their incapability to detect all tumor subtypes of the defined cancers types and/or to distinguish unambiguously tumor vs. normal tissues. Similarly, licensed monoclonal antibodies combined with standard chemotherapies are not effective against the majority of cases. Therefore, there is a great demand for new tools to advance the diagnosis and treatment of cancer.
Experimental Approaches Commonly Used to Identify Tumor Markers
Most popular approaches used to discover new tumor markers are based on genome-wide transcription profile or total protein content analyses of tumor. These studies usually lead to the identification of groups of mRNAs and proteins, which are differentially expressed in tumors. Validation experiments then follow to eventually single out, among the hundreds of RNAs/proteins identified, the very few that have the potential to become useful markers. Although often successful, these approaches have several limitations and often, do not provide firm indications on the association of protein markers with tumor. A first limitation is that, since frequently mRNA levels not always correlate with corresponding protein abundance (approx. 50% correlation), studies based on transcription profile do not provide solid information regarding the expression of protein markers in tumor (1, 2, 3, 4).
A second limitation is that neither transcription profiles nor analysis of total protein content discriminate post-translation modifications, which often occur during oncogenesis. These modifications, including phosphorylations, acetylations, and glycosylations, or protein cleavages influence significantly protein stability, localization, interactions, and functions (5).
As a consequence, large scale studies generally result in long lists of differentially expressed genes that would require complex experimental paths in order to validate the potential markers. However, large scale genomic/proteomic studies reporting novel tumor markers frequently lack of confirmation data on the reported potential novel markers and thus do not provide solid demonstration on the association of the described protein markers with tumor.
The approach that we used to identify the protein markers included in the present invention is based on an innovative immuno-proteomic technology. In essence, a library of recombinant human proteins has been produced from E. coli and is being used to generate polyclonal antibodies against each of the recombinant proteins.
The screening of the antibodies library on Tissue microarrays (TMAs) carrying clinical samples from different patients affected by the tumor under investigation lead to the identification of specific tumor marker proteins. Therefore, by screening TMAs with the antibody library, the tumor markers are visualized by immuno-histochemistry, the classical technology applied in all clinical pathology laboratories. Since TMAs also include healthy tissues, the specificity of the antibodies for the tumors can be immediately appreciated and information on the relative level of expression and cellular localization of the markers can be obtained. In our approach the markers are subjected to a validation process consisting in a molecular and cellular characterization.
Altogether, the detection the marker proteins disclosed in the present invention selectively in tumor samples and the subsequent validation experiments lead to an unambiguous confirmation of the marker identity and confirm its association with defined tumor classes. Moreover this process provides an indication of the possible use of the proteins as tools for diagnostic or therapeutic intervention. For instance, markers showing a surface cellular localization could be both diagnostic and therapeutic markers against which both chemical and antibody therapies can be developed. Differently, markers showing a cytoplasmic expression could be more likely considered for the development of tumor diagnostic tests and chemotherapy/small molecules treatments.